1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyimide-based atomic oxygen-resistant film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of heat-resistant films are used as thermal control materials for artificial satellites, space shuttles, space stations and other purposes. Typical examples thereof are polyimide films and fluorine resin films.
Such heat-resistant films undergo gradual degradation in space under prolonged exposure to ions, electron beams, ultraviolet rays and atomic oxygen, eventually becoming unable to exhibit their original function as thermal control materials.
For example, polyimide films (such as KAPTON H by DuPont) are known to exhibit relatively high resistance to electron beams and ultraviolet rays, but to have low atomic oxygen resistance.
On the other hand, fluorine films are known to have high atomic oxygen resistance but low resistance to ions, electron beams and ultraviolet rays.
Several attempts have therefore been made to overcome these drawbacks. For example, it has been attempted to improve the atomic oxygen resistance of polyimide films.
However, the treatment steps in these methods are complex, and the improvement in atomic oxygen resistance has not been satisfactory.